United States newspapers, by state
Introduction This is a page to put larger (and capital) papers in order by state, then city. These are U.S. newspapers with circulation of at least 100,000, on any day, as of 2004/2005. Daily U.S. newspapers should be listed here if they have at least 100,000 circulation, are the main paper of the state capital, or are the largest paper in the state. A Birmingham News/Post Herald :Birmingham, Ala. Register :Mobile, Ala. News :Anchorage, Alaska The Arizona Republic :Phoenix, Ariz. Arizona Daily Star/Tucson Citizen :Tucson, Ariz. Little Rock Arkansas Democrat-Gazette :Little Rock, Ark. California North County Times :Escondido The Fresno Bee :Fresno Investor's Business Daily :Los Angeles La Opinion :Los Angeles Los Angeles Daily News :Los Angeles Los Angeles Times :Los Angeles Press-Telegram :Los Angeles Orange County Register :Orange County The Press-Enterprise :Riverside Co. The Sacramento Bee :Sacramento The San Diego Union Tribune :San Diego San Francisco Chronicle :San Francisco San Jose Mercury News :San Jose Press Democrat :Santa Rosa Star :Ventura Contra Costa Times :Walnut Creek Colo., Conn. The Gazette :Colorado Springs, Colo. Denver Post/Rocky Mountain News; :Denver, Colo. Post :Fairfield, Conn. Hartford Courant :Hartford, Conn. Register :New Haven, Conn. Delaware Wilmington News Journal :Wilmington Florida News-Journal :Daytona Beach South Florida Sun-Sentinel :Fort Lauderdale News-Press :Fort Myers Times-Union :Jacksonville The Miami Herald :Miami Orlando Sentinel :Orlando St. Petersburg Times :St. Petersburg The Tampa Tribune :Tampa Florida Today :Melbourne Herald-Tribune :Sarasota The Palm Beach Post :West Palm Beach Georgia Atlanta Journal Constitution :Atlanta Telegraph :Macon Hawaii The Honolulu Advertiser :Honolulu I Des Moines Register :Des Moines, Iowa Chicago Tribune :Chicago, Illinois Daily Herald :Arlington Heights, Illinois Indianapolis Star :Indianapolis, Ind. Journal Gazette]]/News-Sentinel :Fort Wayne, Ind. Times of Northwest Indiana :Munster, Ind. Tribune :South Bend, Ind. K Wichita Eagle :Wichita, Kansas Lexington Herald-Leader :Lexington, Kentucky Louisville Courier Journal :Louisville, Kentucky L Advocate :Baton Rouge, La. The Times-Picayune :New Orleans, La. M The Baltimore Sun :Baltimore, Maryland Maine Sunday Telegram :Portland, Maine Boston Globe :Boston, Mass. The Boston Herald :Boston, Mass. Patriot-News :Springfield, Mass. Telegram :Worcester, Mass. The Detroit News/Free Press :Detroit, Mich. The Grand Rapids Press :Grand Rapids, Mich. State Journal :Lansing, Mich. Minneapolis Star Tribune :Minneapolis, Minn. Pioneer Press :St. Paul, Minn. The Clarion-Ledger :Jackson, Miss. St. Louis Post-Dispatch :St. Louis, Mo. Springfield News-Leader :Springfield, Mo. N Omaha World-Herald :Omaha, Neb. New Hampshire Sunday News :Manchester, N.H. The Newark Star-Ledger :Newark, N.J. Press :Atlantic City, N.J. The Record :Hackensack, N.J. Asbury Park Press :Neptune, N.J. Las Vegas Review-Journal :Las Vegas, Nev. New York Times Herald-Record :Middletown Times Union :Albany The Wall Street Journal :New York The Buffalo News :Buffalo Democrat & Chronicle :Rochester The Journal News :White Plains New York Daily News :New York New York Post :New York The New York Times :New York The Post-Standard :Syracuse North Carolina The News & Observer :Raleigh, N.C. The News & Record :Greensboro, N.C. The Charlotte Observer :Charlotte, N.C. O Akron Beacon Journal :Akron, Ohio Repository :Canton, Ohio [Enquirer/Post] :Cincinnati, Ohio The Plain Dealer :Cleveland, Ohio The Columbus Dispatch :Columbus, Ohio Dayton Daily News :Dayton, Ohio The Blade :Toledo, Ohio Vindicator :Youngstown, Ohio The Daily Oklahoman :Oklahoma City, Okla. Portland Oregonian :Portland, Ore. Pennsylvania Times-News :Erie Tribune-Review :Greensburg :The Patriot-News :Harrisburg News :Lancaster County The Philadelphia Daily News :Philadelphia Philadelphia Inquirer :Philadelphia Pittsburgh Post-Gazette :Pittsburgh News :York South Carolina Post and Courier :Charleston T Times Free Press :Chattanooga, Tenn. The Knoxville News-Sentinel :Knoxville, Tenn. Memphis Commercial Appeal :Memphis, Tenn. Nashville, The Tennessean :Nashville, Tenn. Dallas Morning News :Dallas, Texas Times :El Paso, Texas Fort Worth Star-Telegram :Fort Worth, Texas Houston Chronicle :Houston, Texas San Antonio Express-News :San Antonio, Texas Utah The Salt Lake Tribune/Deseret News :Salt Lake City Virginia Daily Press :Newport News The Virginian-Pilot :Norfolk Richmond Times-Dispatch :Richmond Times :Roanoke W Seattle Times/Post-Intelligencer; :Seattle, Wash. Spokane, Spokesman-Review :Spokane, Wash. Tacoma, The News Tribune :Tacoma, Wash. USA Today :Washington, D.C. The Washington Post :Washington, D.C. Times :Washington, D.C. Wisconsin State Journal :Madison, Wis. Milwaukee Journal Sentinel :Milwaukee, Wis. More information Source: Audit Bureau of Circulation, retrieved 20 Mar 2005 External links *Source: Newslink lists newspapers and some related information by state. *Wikipedia category: U.S. newspapers *Category:U.S. newspapers, by state Category:United States newspapers